My Long Lost Daddy
by midgely98
Summary: Bella finds her long lost father but she doesnt know how alike their pasts are to each other. they have their difficulties but they work through them. rated T for language please RXR ...
1. Chapter 1

**My Long Lost Daddy**

**Chapter 1**

**1861 **(not sure when the civil war started)

Bella's POV

_"Daddy please don't go" I screamed in the middle of a big crowd._

_"I need to buttercup, but don't forget that I will always love you Isa" he said calming me down a bit._

_He hugged me and then he handed me over to my papa (granddad). He quickly gave my nana (grandma) a hug and a kiss. I thrashed around in my papa's arms but he kept an iron grip on me. _

_The bell rang to say that all the men were leaving. With one last goodbye my daddy ran to go and catch up with the other men._

_I screamed a bloodcurdling scream and everyone gave me sympathetic looks. _

**1871**

_Me and my nana were sat playing a little game of cards while my papa was outside gathering crops._

_"Snap" I shouted as someone knocked on the door._

_I stood up and smoothed out my skirt. I went to the door and opened it. There were two men dressed up in uniform._

_"Hello, can I help you?" I asked politely._

_"Are you Isabella Whitlock?" the one asked me. I nodded my head slowly._

_"We are so sorry but your father is classed as MIA" he told me._

_I was frozen to the spot. My father, my daddy is missing in action._

_"Bells, whose at the door?" my nana shouted out. She walked around the corner and stopped when she saw us all._

_"Nana its daddy, he's missing in action" I sobbed. She looked at me heart broken._

_My papa then walked in. The men told him the news and he just nodded leading them away from the house. My and my nana held each other sobbing._

**2012**

A few hours after I found out about my dad I ran. I ran into the forest, I bumped into a man and he changed me. I couldn't think of hurting a poor human so instead I hunted animals and I have stuck to it.

I travelled around the world on my own for years and I have met many covens. I have gained many friends and the one coven I haven't met is the Cullens.

Right now I am in Alaska staying with the Denali family.

"Hey Bella, I know where the Cullens are staying if you want to go and visit them" Kate said, she knew I have wanted to meet them.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"They are staying in London" Kate smiled. She gave me their address and off I went to find the Cullens.

5 days later…

I found the address and it lead to a big beautiful white house. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and I was met with a big bulky vampire.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I introduced myself. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm Emmett, so why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"Well I have heard of your family and I wanted to come and meet you" I told him.

"Oh well then come in" he swung a hand in the house.

I walked in and gasped at the beauty of the house. I looked around with my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut my mouth and looked at Emmett.

"Everyone we have a visitor" he boomed. I could hear footsteps and I started to get nervous.

"Emmett who's the girl?" the blonde girl hissed.

"Hi I am Isabella Whitlock, but y'all can call me Bella" I introduced myself before Emmett could. I hear a really loud gasp and I turned to look at a boy who looked like my dad.

I then put two and two together and gasped. I stumbled away from him and shook my head holding back tears.

"Isa?" he whispered gently. I looked up and then I quickly scanned him.

"No, you are dead, you died in the war" I shook my head.

"Isa, I am not dead, I am right here" he said softly.

"Will somebody please explain how these two know each other?" the pixie girl screamed.

My dad took a step towards me. I ran up to him and he grabbed me in a hug.

"I am so sorry" he whispered in my ear. I then took a step back and glared at him.

"You idiot. Do you know what you put me through? What you put nana and papa through? Nana had lost the sparkle in her eyes and papa well he avoided me because I was to much like you" I snapped at him.

"I am so sorry Isa" he whispered.

"Will someone tell me what's happening now" the pixie screamed again.

"Alice honey calm down" My dad warned her.

"Alice, everyone, this is my one and only daughter Isa Marie" he said.

Alice gasped and apologised. I finally found out everyone's names. I couldn't help but think about Charlotte and Peter.

"Daddy, do you know a Peter and Charlotte Whitlock?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" he asked me confused.

"Oh they are good friends of mine and they said that they got the last name from an old friend" I mused. Peter then decided to ring me.

"Hey Peter" I said.

"Hey no 'hey fucker' today?" he asked me.

"Thanks fucker now I am gonna get my ass kicked" I sighed.

"By who may I ask?" he said getting defensive.

"Well my father and you're good old friend Jasper Whitlock" I said smugly.

"You're Jaspers daughter" he spluttered out.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

_"Peter who are you talking to now?"_ Charlotte shouted in the background.

"Well hello to you too biatch" I laughed.

_"You rang the bitch without me"_ Charlotte screeched.

"Hey Bella, I need to go," he shouted and then he hung up.

I shook my head and laughed. We all sat in the living room talking about nothing and I started to get bored so I made a fireball in my hand and I bounced it from one hand to the other.

"Argh" Rosalie screeched. Everyone looked at me in a panic. I laughed and then I turned my power off.

"Sorry guys, that's one of my many powers" I said sheepishly.

"What powers do you hold?" Carlisle asked me.

"I can changed appearances and I am also a shield, and my shield can absorb peoples powers. So altogether I can, read peoples thoughts by touching their hand, see peoples bonds, cut off peoples senses, make them feel on fire, I am a tracker, I know stuff, I control the elements, make people have an illusion, I tell what powers you have and I can electrocute people by touch" I told them all.

They all looked at me in shock.

"Oh my god Jasper, you will want to keep her away from the Volturi, they will want her to join the guard and then we will never be able to see her again" Alice screeched.

I then jumped out of my seat and looked at her in disgust. How could she say that about my family?

"First off, I can do whatever I want to do, second, you would be able to see me, and third, I am deeply offended" I hissed at her.

"Why are you offended?" she asked me.

"Because they are my family and they all love me" I snapped.

My phone then started to ring. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Yes" I snapped.

"Babe are you okay?" Alec – my mate – asked me worried.

"Oh sorry, yeah I am fine," I said quietly.

"When are you coming home? We miss you, I miss you" he sulked.

"Don't worry I will be home soon, and I miss you too" I sighed.

"Love you don't sound right are you sure you are okay?" he asked me worried.

"Yes I am fine, I am with the Cullens" I said.

"Oh, well Jane wants to speak with you a minuet" he sighed.

"Bella, when are you coming home?" she whined.

"Don't worry Jane I will be home soon, I am staying with the Cullens for a while" I assured her.

"But Bella, you need to come home, I know I will have the guard come down there dragging you kicking and screaming home" she said.

"Well then you will have to do that Jane" I smiled.

"Sorry about her babe" Alec said.

"Don't worry about it, but yeah I do miss you, and tell my mother that I found a nice coat for her" I chirped.

"Okay well I need to go, love you," he said.

"Love you too" I sighed.

I hung up and looked at everyone. They were all staring at me shocked.

"Like I said they are my family" I pointed out quietly.

**So what do you think? Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in ages my computer got broken.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I was sat in my make shift room staring out the window thinking of last nights events.

_Flashback_

"_They cant be your family, the are evil" Alice screeched. _

"_They are not evil, they are my family, my mate and I live with them, I only left them to visit some of my old friends" I argued._

_I looked around and my dad looked pained. _

"_Look dad, I am sorry, you left us and I thought you were dead, I travelled on my own when I came across Alec, he took me to the Volturi and they welcomed me with open arms" I told him._

"_Its okay, I understand, my story is similar to yours I travelled until I found Alice" he smiled at the mention of Alice._

"_Sorry" I looked down. _

_Someone wrapped their arms around me and I looked up to see my dad. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly._

_End of flashback_

Alice was still angry at me for loving my family. _'How did my dad manage to get stuck with her?'_ I thought. I was to deep in thought to notice people running to the house until I heard the Cullens start to snarl loudly downstairs.

I ran downstairs and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was there. I walked up to the visitors and smiled brightly.

"Bella" Jane squealed. I wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey Jane" I laughed.

I took a step back and then jumped on Felix.

"Felix" I shouted in his ear. He chuckled and moved me around so he was giving me a piggyback.

"Hey squirt" he laughed.

I laughed and then he let me go. I turned around and saw Demetri.

"Demetri" I smiled. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Bells" he sighed. I backed up and looked at him. I frowned at him and he shook his head. I never pushed him on the subject.

I looked to Jane and she was smiling evilly.

"Jane what are you thinking about?" I asked scared.

"Well I was thinking about payback…" she trailed off.

I knew she never liked the Cullens and now I think I know what she is thinking of doing. I shook my head at her and she folded her arms over her chest and huffed, like a three-year-old. I was about to say something else when someone else ran into the room. I turned around and I felt the pull before I could see who it was.

"Alec" I said flying into his arms. I hugged him with all my strength and I didn't want to let him go.

"Izzy" he said and then he kissed my forehead.

Someone coughed and I quickly took a step back but then I grabbed Alec's hand. I looked around and I noticed that it was my other dad – Caius – that coughed.

"Dad" I shouted jumping in to his arms.

"Hello darling" he laughed.

I took a step back and then quickly hugged my mother figure – Athendora.

I smiled at them all. I then turned my attention to the Cullens. My dad looked in pain. Alice looked annoyed. Carlisle looked … happy? Esme looked wary. Emmett and Rosalie both looked on edge. Edward was staring at Jane and Jane was staring back at him.

"This is my family, like I told you guys last night" I said breaking the silence.

"Why do this to your dad? Can't you see he is hurt?" Alice shouted at me.

"I never done anything to my dad, he is still my father and I can't change that, and yes I can see he is hurt, like I was hurt when he left me" I snarled at her.

Caius looked hurt and I looked down ashamed I never told the guys over the phone yesterday. I leant into Alec and he kissed my temple softly.

"Honey why didn't you tell us" my mother asked me.

"I'm sorry mom, I just had so much going on yesterday" I explained sadly.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to be sorry" she said softly.

"I still see you and dad as my parents" I rushed out.

"We know and we still see you as our daughter" Caius whispered softly.

I ran up to them and hugged them tightly. I step back and looked at them sadly. Felix then bounded over to me and grabbed me in a bear hug. When I used Marcus' power when I first got to Volterra I found out that Jane was like my sister and Felix was my older twin brother. The others were either bestfriends but I also see them as brothers and sisters.

Once Felix let me go I went and stood next to Alec. Felix had a mischievous look on his face and I narrowed my eyes at him. He passed me his hand and when I saw what he was planning I smiled.

"Oh my god, I want in," I shouted. "Okay then twinnie, where do we start?" he asked me. "I know, I know" I squealed jumping up and down. Felix then smiled thinking of the same place as me. "Hey Alec, if I was you I would stop Bella from seeing Felix, she is turning into his mini me" Demetri laughed.

Me and Felix glared at him and he laughed. Then a really good idea popped into my head. I smiled evilly. Felix probably thinking the same thing smiled. "We are good," I shouted. "Heck yeah" Felix agree. We high-fived and then he grabbed me in a hug. We he pulled back he glanced at Alice. I nodded smiling. "Our first victim" he said in an evil voice.

"Are you two sure that you don't have twin telepathy or anything like that" Jane said slightly creeped out. "I think I would scream if I had his voice in my head" I told her. She smiled and laughed.

**Sorry that it is so short i will try and update more but next week i am holiday so i wont be able to update. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

Me and Felix started on our prank working quietly. I put a shield around us and made it soundproof so no one could hear us and we could hear them.

"I got the perfect plan," Felix said smiling.

He told me what he was thinking and I agreed with him. We high fived and smiled evilly at each other. I then put the shield down that was around us.

"Nice work twinnie" Felix smiled.

"Well the plan was all you," I said.

We laughed and then Alec was there. I walked into his arms and leant against his chest. Felix smiled at us and then he ran off.

"So is this prank going to effect me?" Alec asked.

"You'll see," I said.

I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I turned and looked at him. He then kissed me, I soon responded. We then broke apart when someone coughed.

I looked at who interrupted us and it was my real dad.

"Isa, I am glad that I get to see you again but I would prefer it if it wasn't when you were having a moment with you boyfriend" he said embarrassed.

"Sorry dad" I smiled.

I walked past him dragging Alec with me. We walked into the room where my mom and Esme were talking.

"Hello darling" my mom smiled.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am feeling fine honey" she smiled.

"Good, do you know where dad is?" I asked her.

"He is in the kitchen with Felix" she told me.

"Thank you" I smiled.

I then kissed her cheek and then I ran into the kitchen. There my dad was shouting at Felix.

"Dad" I smiled. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Bella" he smiled back.

"So what has my twin done now?" I asked my dad sweetly.

"You don't want to know" he said.

I nodded at him and then I kissed Felix's cheek.

"See ya twinnie" I smiled and then I skipped off.

I walked around for a bit and then I saw a calendar on the wall. I walked up to it and saw that it was the 27th of June. I then gasped.

_Tomorrow is my nana's birthday. _I thought in shock. I quickly stepped back and then I ran into the living room. My mom looked up shocked.

"Its tomorrow I need to leave now if I want to get there" I said quickly.

My mom then stood up.

"Go I will tell Alec where you are" she said.

"Thank you mom" I said.

She then kissed my forehead. I then ran up to my make shift room and grabbed my carry on bag. I then ran out of the house and into the forest.

I ran and ran not stopping for anything.

_The next day…_

I had finally made it to Texas. I then ran to my nana's grave in a human pace. When I got there I sat down.

"Hey nana, how are you?" I asked.

"I am fine Bells, how are you?" her ghost asked me.

"I don't know nana, I am so confused. I have found my dad but then he has a really horrible wife" I told her.

"That's great news, but why do you think that his wife horrible?" she asked me.

"Well I sort of told them about the Volturi, then they found out about Cauis. His wife Alice, she flipped on me nana, she was like 'they are horrible' and he did nothing but stand there" I said.

"Well she does sound a bit mean, but Bells think how your dad feels, he has just got his daughter back and then his wife and her clash" she said.

"I know nana but he didn't do anything," I said.

"Bells he is probably really confused, he probably thought that he was dead," she said.

"Yes but I thought that he was dead" I said.

"I know you did" she smiled sadly at me.

"I hate this nana," I said.

"Hate what Bells?" she asked me.

"I hate how everything is confusing" I huffed.

"I know darling, I know" she sighed.

"Sorry for getting you sad" I sighed.

"No problem" she smiled.

"Happy Birthday nana" I smiled.

"Thank you darling" she smiled.

I then heard footsteps in the distance and they sounded like vampires. My head snapped up.

"Bells you are being to over cautious" my nana said.

"You can never be to safe nana you know that" I smiled.

"I know but you are always so jumpy," she said sadly.

"I know nana" I smiled slightly.

I then looked up and there stood my dad. I just stopped and stared at him. I then looked at my nana's ghost that was currently sat on her on headstone.

"Lovely seat nana" I giggled.

"I am glad you approve of it" she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Isa who are you talking to?" my dad asked me.

"To my nana" I sighed.

He looked at me confused.

"I can see ghost's" I told him.

"Really?" he asked me shocked.

"Yep, nana is sat on her headstone right now" I shook mt head.

"Hey, don't laugh at my wife" my papa said going us.

"Hey papa, how are you?" I asked him.

"I am doing fine pretty lady" he smiled.

I looked down and I knew that if I were human I would be bright red.

"Thanks papa" I smiled.

"Can they hear me?" my dad asked me.

"Yes they can" I smiled at him.

I then got up off of the ground.

"Dad I am really sorry, I really missed you and then when I saw you I sort of freaked out, will you forgive me?" I asked him.

"Of course I will forgive you, you are my baby girl" he smiled.

I then jumped on him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Okay you two enough of the cushy cushy" my papa said.

"Shush you are ruining it" my nana scolded him.

I laughed lightly and then I pulled away from my dad to face my grandparents.

"Way to ruin a moment papa" I smiled.

"What did he say?" my dad asked.

"He said 'Okay you two enough of the cushy cushy' and then nana shouted at him" I told him.

He laughed and shook his head. I then heard a load of quick footsteps. I froze for and minuet and then looked in the direction of where they were coming from.

"See told you," my nana said.

"Seriously nana" I said.

"Bellsy" someone shouted. My dad was in a crouch.

I screamed and then I ran up to them jumping on them all.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well we thought that you were going to need some company" Ethan said.

"Thanks guys but I have my dad" I smiled at them.

"You found him," Emma shouted.

"Of course she did Emma other wise he wouldn't be stood right over there" George said.

"George stop being horrible to your sister" Ruby scolded him.

I laughed at them.

"Hello Bella" Ruby smiled.

I then went and gave her a hug. When we broke apart my dad coughed to get my attention.

"Yeah" I said, turning around. Then I gasped my real mom was stood next to him. My eyes went wide.

"Isa?" my dad asked.

**I thought I would put this chapter up for not being able to update it next week. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and stuff. As promised I have updated. Most people wanted to know whom Bella's real mum was well then you will just have to read and find out. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4Bella's POV

I couldn't speak. All I could see was my mother. She was looking at my dad with love in her eyes. I felt so sorry for her.

My nana and papa was staring sadly at her. I then turned to my friends. I gave them all a small smile.

"Guys do you mind if I meet you at your house later, I need to do something" I said.

"Of course Bella, see you later okay" Ruby said softly and then she and the others ran off.

I then took a deep breath and walked slowly to my dad and mom. My dad was staring at me confused.

"Oh Jasper how I have missed you" My mom smiled lightly.

"Mom" I whispered.

She then turned to me. Her smile got brighter and then it slowly faded away when she saw my sullen face.

"He has found someone hasn't he?" she asked me sadly.

"I am so sorry mom," I said sadly.

"It's okay, I have to be strong" she said and then she started to leave.

"Don't leave," I shouted out quickly.

She then turned to look at me.

"Please mom, stay" I whispered broken.

"I cant, not when he loves someone else," she said and then she was gone.

I just stared at the place where she stood. That when my dad moved. I then turned to him.

"Bella, was Bettie just here?" my dad asked me quietly.

"Yes she was," I said stiffly.

He looked at me confused.

"Bells, be nice to him, he doesn't know what he has done wrong" my nana said.

"You just saw what happened," I said shocked.

"Yes Bella I know we did, you heard your mother, she is to weak" my papa said.

"Don't bother," I said.

I then turned my back on them. I started to run back to my dad's house. I needed to get my family and then I need to leave. I ran faster than ever and made it to my dad's house quickly.

I ran into the house and up to the living room. When I walked in. I stopped dead. My mom was stood there glaring at Alice. Hatred was written all over her ghostly face.

"Bella" Alec shouted jumping up.

I never paid attention to him I just kept staring at my mom.

"You bitch, you stole him away from me! You took away my Jasper" My mom fumed. "Why he likes you I have no idea, you're just a stupid little pixie who steals peoples husbands"

Alec stopped probably noticing that I had a ghostly problem. At what she called Alice I had to hold back a laugh. Alec looked at me weirdly. I just shook my head.

"Why did you take my Jasper away?" she asked Alice sadly.

My dad then ran in. He then ran up to Alice and she hugged him. I could practically hear my moms unbeating heart brake. She stared at them sadly. She then turned to me.

"I am so sorry Isabella, I need to leave, look at them, they are happy together, I am just some dead person to them" she said sadly.

Alice and my dad then kissed each other.

"Bye love" she said and then she left me again.

"No" I whispered.

I then ran out of the room. I ran into my room and packed everything that I had brung with me. I then took them down the stairs. I put them by the front door.

"We are going home," I shouted to the Volturi.

A few people whooped and I smiled a little. Alec then came down to me. He looked at me and then he sighed sadly.

"Something bad?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. I then walked back up the stairs. I walked into the living room to see my dad and Alice kissing passionately. My phone then rang and they both jumped away from each other.

"Bella, where the hell are you girl?" George shouted.

"Calm down George, I am back in Forks, sorry I never came by like I said I would I had a bit of a problem" I sighed.

"You need Ruby and Emma," he said.

"_Ruby, Emma, come down here Bella is not right"_ he shouted to them.

"Bella" they shouted.

"Guys I am fine, I just had a ghost problem" I said.

"Let me guess Bettie?" Emma asked me.

"Yep left once again, as she always does" I sighed.

"Bella I think you should just leave her now" Ruby said.

"Your right Rubes, well I am going so speak to you soon" I sighed.

"Bye Bella" they all said.

I then hung up and put my phone back in my bag. I went to go walk out the room when my dad put his hand on my arm. I snarled quietly.

"What" I snapped.

"Isa, what was that about Bettie?" he asked me.

"Why do you care, you hurt her, you made her leave me once again, so if I was you I would get your hand off of me" I snarled at him.

He let go of me and I then span around to face him.

"Isa you shouldn't speak to your father like that" Alice scolded me.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid little pixie who steals peoples husbands" I shouted using my moms words.

"Jasper you cant let her speak to me like that," Alice shouted.

"He can't stop me from doing anything, you are just as bad as him! If you weren't around maybe my mom would still see me but no you have to step in and act like a spoilt brat" I screamed at her.

I then felt arms go around my torso and pull me back. I snarled at them and then I flipped them over my front they landed on there back and I crouched down low.

When I looked down I gasped.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" I apologised.

"No problem" Peter smiled.

I then grabbed his hand and helped him up. He then brushed himself off. When he saw Jasper he smiled at him. I then turned around and walked out of the room.

I ran into the woods and sat down on the edge of a big river. I let my feet dangle. Then a god-awful smell of wet dog surrounded me.

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't update in ages. I have been to caught up with school work. Stupid school won't let me have a night with no homework. Anyway I thought that I would update considering that I left you hanging on what was going to happen.**

**I was reading through my story and in the first chapter I put that the Cullens were in London but I meant Forks, thought I would clear that out for any of you that was a bit confused.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

I snapped my head up and on the other side stood five men who were all tanned. I still sat there just looking up at them.

"We have a treaty you know" the one shouted.

"Sorry, I will leave" I said.

I stood up and I went to turn around when the one stopped me.

"Wait your not with the Cullens?" the one asked me.

"No, my name is Isabella Whitlock, I was staying with the Cullens for a few nights but I am leaving today" I told them confused.

"Okay, well just remember the treaty" he said.

"No problem, I didn't mean to start anything," I said.

I walked away and I heard them all run over. I crinkled my nose in disgust. They stank no they reeked, I didn't want to come close to them again.

I made my way back to the house and when I walked in I heard everyone stop what they were doing because of my smell. I sighed quietly and I made my way up to the living room only to be stopped by Charlotte.

"Bitch, why did you run out on us?" she asked pulling me into a hug.

"You know a bit of fresh air" I smirked.

She pulled back and shook her head at me. Peter then appeared and he grabbed me in a hug. He let me go and gave me 'the look'.

"Yeah, yeah, talk to you later" I rolled my eyes.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. He took me to this little meadow and then he turned to look at me.

"What happened with you and Jazz?" he asked me.

"Why don't you ask the little pixie" I grumbled.

"Because I am asking you," he said.

"Fine, I went to visit my nana like usual but my dad turned up, my mom then appeared and when she saw us she looked so happy. I felt so horrible Peter, when she saw the look on my face she asked me if my dad had already found someone, I couldn't lie.

"She said that she was going to leave, I shouted at her to stop, but she turned around and said 'I cant, not when he loves someone else'. She left again, my papa and nana tried to defend my dad but I just left.

"I ran back to the house and I walked into the living room to see my mom screaming at Alice. She was screaming at her. She looked so heart broken. 'You bitch, you stole him away from me! You took away my Jasper. Why he likes you I have no idea, you're just a stupid little pixie who steals people's husbands'. I wanted to laugh at what she called Alice.

"My dad then ran in and went straight up to Alice. My mom just looked at them sadly. She then said how they probably see her as just a dead person and then she left again" I told him.

"I heard what happened after you got off the phone so you don't have to tell me that" Peter said sadly.

"It's true though, Alice does act like a spoilt brat" I stated.

"I know Bella but she is your dad's mate, he loves her and you believe it or not" he told me.

"Why go into war then?" I shouted.

"Because he had to," he said softly.

"He knew that I would probably be left on my own" I said.

Peter then grabbed me in a hug. I hugged him tightly. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Trust me when you ran out Jazz was a mess, he wanted to run after you but I stopped him telling him that you needed your space" he told me.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Come on, lets go back" he sighed.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. He then started to run back. I followed him closely. When we got to the house Alice was looking out the window glaring.

We both ran in and Charlotte smiled at me. I smiled a little back. I then noticed my nana and papa stood to the side.

"We forgive you, it's not your fault" my nana said.

"I shouldn't have called your mom weak" papa said.

"Don't worry about it, I still love you no matter what" I smiled.

"That's my girl" papa smiled.

I then noticed everyone was staring at me weirdly.

"Papa and nana" I said.

They all nodded except for the Cullens and then they all went about their business.

"I can see ghosts" I told them.

"That is so cool" Emmett boomed.

I just smiled a little.

"It can be a pain though" I sighed.

I walked into the living room with Charlotte and Alice was glaring at the floor.

"Isa, I am sorry about today, I hope that you can apologise to" Alice said.

"I will apologise when you stop calling me Isa" I told her.

"Why can't I call you Isa?" she asked.

"Because only my dad and mom can call me that" I told her.

"But I am your step mom" she stated.

"So" I shrugged.

"Fine how about Bells?" she asked.

I felt myself tense up. Charlotte looked at me concerned.

"Okay Bells it is" Alice smiled.

Is she so stupid cant she tell by my body language that I didn't want her to call me that.

"Alice, I wouldn't call her Bells if I was you, the last person who did ended up losing a limb," Charlotte said.

"Bells never said that though" Alice chirped.

"Not Bells, just call me Bella like everyone else" I said through my teeth.

"There's no fun in that, how about Izzy?" she tried again.

"How about Bella?" I asked.

"But that's so boring" she whined.

"But that's my name so live with it" I snapped.

Charlotte squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath. I really want to know how people could live with Alice. She was so annoying.

"Hey I could call you tinkerbell" she exclaimed.

"Hey, how about I call you pixie, or short stuff, or midget?" I asked her getting annoyed.

She looked at me hurt. She then walked out of the room.

"Bella, that was harsh" Charlotte whispered.

"I know" I sighed. "Why wont she just call me Bella? It's not that hard"

"I don't know, come on, we are going shopping to de-stress you" Charlotte smiled.

"Can I come?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Maybe next time Alice" Charlotte said politely.

"Please? I know all of the good places" she rambled on.

"How about, no because we want to get away from you" I snapped.

I then dragged a very stunned Charlotte out of the house. We both got into the car and I sped down the roads. She then burst out laughing.

**What do you think? And if there is any Alice fans I am sorry for all the Alice bashing. Alice is actually one of my favourites but I wanted to try and set it for and anti Alice person. So yeah, please review, love will be given.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I am back, sorry for not updating for a while I have been really ill lately. I try to make this chapter a little longer just for you guys. Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

When Charlotte had finally stopped laughing we were nearly finished shopping.

"Her face was classic" Charlotte giggled.

When we were on our way home Charlotte was texting furiously. When we had just entered Forks she stopped and looked at me.

"Hey how about we go do some more shopping, they don't want us home yet, Alice is still annoyed" Charlotte said.

I shrugged and I put my foot down on the gas. We made it there quickly and Charlotte was holding on to her seat and she was glaring at me. I smirked at her and I jumped out of the car.

I walked into the car and Peter was trying to stop me from going any further. He was looking at me pained and then I could hear Jane sobbing. I froze for a minuet and then I pushed past Peter and I ran into the living room.

I froze at what I saw.

**(A/N: I was going to finish here but that is mean and I did promise you a longer chapter)**

"No" I gasped out.

I felt my un-beating heart stop. Jane was crouched over sobbing and Edward was trying to soothe her. My feet took me over to Jane and I collapsed on to my knees next to her.

Jane bought me into a hug. Laid in front of me lifelessly was my one and only love Alec Volturi. I looked around and I saw Alice smirk a little. I turned all my sadness into anger and I stood up.

"Who did this?" I snarled.

"We don't know" Edward whispered.

I knew that Alice killed him. Something was nagging in the back of my mind telling me that she killed him.

"Cheer up Janie" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I spun around quickly. Alec was stood there as a ghost. When he saw me he looked at me confused. He walked up to me and tried to touch me.

"What the hell?" he whispered confused.

He spun and looked at his body.

"No this can't be happening" he gasped.

I felt venom tears gather in my eyes. Everyone then started to speak at once.

"I am so sorry Bella, we tried to stop you" Charlotte said.

"I can't be dead" Alec muttered.

"Please come back," Jane cried.

Aro raised his hand for silence and everyone went quiet.

"I knew I should have listened" Alec said.

I looked at Alec confused. I then noticed that he was glaring at Alice. In a moment he was infront of Alice.

"Why did you do this? You know she loved me," Alec cried.

I froze. I knew that Alice killed him but hearing Alec say those words shocked me. I could feel somebody shaking me. I snapped my head to look at my dad.

"I knew she was an evil pixie," my mom shouted.

"Isa, are you okay?" my dad asked.

I looked at Alice who was stood next to my dad. I shook my dad off of me and I slapped Alice as hard as I could. Everyone gasped.

My dad was staring at the place that Alice was just stood. I ran over to her and I picked her up by her throat. I slammed her against the wall.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Let me go" she cried.

"Answer me" I snarled in her face.

Peter had grabbed me around the waist and he pulled me off of her. He took me outside. Alec was next to us shouting at Peter to let me go. When he put me down, he stood infront. My mom, nana, papa and Alec were with us.

"What the hell?" Peter shouted at me.

I went to answer him but something caught my attention.

"I can't believe she would actually do that," my nana cried.

"Sh love, Bells will get through this" my papa soothed her.

"But why did Alice have to kill him instead of her?" my mom asked.

"Because I love him, she knew that it would hurt me the most not being able to hug, kiss or touch him but I would be able to see him" I told them.

"I am so sorry Bella" Alec said.

"It's not your fault" I told him.

I could hear footsteps running towards us. I ignored them.

"Isa, it's your father, he looks pissed" my mom told me.

Peter grabbed me in a hug but I wanted it to be Alec holding me and soothing me. Thinking that killed me and I buried my head into Peter and I started to sob silently.

My dad broke through the trees and when his eyes landed on me he face softened a little. I then heard all the others running to us.

Alec was staring at me sadly. Charlotte ran up to me and she was glaring at Alice.

"Why did you slam Alice against the wall?" my dad asked annoyed.

"Tell him that we saw her killing him and we told you, he can't argue with me" papa, said.

"Papa and nana told me that they were there and they saw her kill him and I know that they never lie" I told him.

I moved out of Peter's arms and I looked at my dad. He looked torn on whether or not to believe me or Alice.

"He can't be thinking that we are lying, I thought that I brought him up better" my nana ranted.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" my dad asked me.

I glanced at my grandparents and my mom and they all looked livid. They all started at once screaming at him. It was giving me a headache. I ended up holding my hands to my ears waiting.

"Shut up" I shouted.

The Cullens all looked at me shocked. My nana glanced at me and then she looked down ashamed.

"Sorry darlin'" my papa apologised.

"No worries, but there really is no need for screaming, they cant even hear you" I told them.

"I thought I raised him better" my nana exclaimed.

"Wait you can make the ghosts visible for a bit cant you?" Alec asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"Well make your nana and papa visible and then they can tell them" Alec smiled.

"Good idea" I smiled.

I concentrated on my power and then they were both visible.

"Jasper Whitlock, I thought I raised you better" my nana scolded.

He quickly stood up straight and I giggled a little. My papa was glaring at Alice.

"You girl, you should stay away from my son, you hurt my granddaughter and I don't take too kindly to people hurting our little Bells" my papa said.

"You're not lying" my dad gasped.

He walked up to me and stood next to me. He was looking at Alice hurt. I then made Alec visible.

"Alec" Jane shouted.

"Hey sis' sorry about being dead, I should have listened to Bella" he said sadly.

"It's not your fault," she said.

I let my power slip and they all went back to being ghosts. My dad hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry, I should have never doubted you" he whispered to me.

"It's okay" I sighed.

Alice looked outraged. The Cullens all looked slightly shokced. Rose looked really hurt and I could tell that those two were good friends.

"I didnt want to rip your family apart or anything" I said feeling guilty.

"You helped our family, if you never told us we would have never had known" Carlisle said.

I smiled a little at them all. Alice looked ready to blow. My mom was looking smug and I knew that something was not right there. I ignored it for the minuet. Alec touched my arm and we both looked down confused.

How can he touch me?

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating in ages. I have been having computer problems plus I have been in and out of hospital but finally everything is fine. Yay! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story.**

**I don't normally like to single out people but a big THANKS to Maggie Davis for supporting this story from the beginning and for all the good reviews.**

**Right onwards with the story. Hope you enjoy reading!**

_Previously on My Long Lost Daddy, _

_I smiled a little at them all. Alice looked ready to blow. My mom was looking smug and I knew that something was not right there. I ignored it for the minuet. Alec touched my arm and we both looked down confused._

_How can he touch me? _

Bella's POV

I was still staring at Alec's hand. He had frozen staring at me. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled a little.

"But, that's not possible" I whispered out.

"Whats not possible?" my dad asked me confused.

Alec let his hand fall and where he had touched me felt cold even for a vampire.

"Nothing" I said.

"Shall we get back, I think we have a few things to discuss" Esme said.

They all turned around and ran off. I looked at Alec and he smiled a little. He tried to tough me again but his hand went through me. I sighed a little and then I quickly ran to catch up with the rest of them.

We all ran into the house and I noticed that where I had slammed Alice into the wall I had left a dent. I looked down ashamed. I ruined Esme's wall.

"Alice, did you kill Alec?" Carlisle asked her sternly.

"I never meant to, I was meant to rip his arms off and then bury them, but I felt all tingly and then he went limp and he was dead" she said.

I snorted quietly and Peter glanced at me. My dad looked stuck on who to go to. He was sat in the middle of the room with his head in his hands.

The little girl in me wanted to run over to him and sit in his lap. Where as the older side of me wanted to tell him to chose. I done neither and I just stood there watching.

"It was an accident, I promise Jazz, I wouldn't do something like that on purpose" she told him.

"But she's my daughter Alice, why would you do something like that to her husband?" he asked her.

"Because she took up so much of your time, I just want my old Jazzy back" she snapped.

My dad lifted his head and looked at her.

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't saw my daughter since I was a human, I have never stopped thinking about her but I hid it from you, I knew how you would react" he snapped.

"Choose, me or her?" Alice asked him.

He looked around distraught. He looked at me and then back to Alice. I then stepped forward.

"Go to Alice, I will leave, I have already caused your family to rip apart" I said.

Alice looked at me shocked and then she smiled an evil smile. I knew that no matter what, my dad would always choose Alice.

I ran out to the door and I grabbed al my bags. I ran out of the house and then I sprinted all the way to Texas. I went to my nana's and papas old house and I dumped all of my bags of the floor.

I cleaned up a bit and then I went and sat on the sofa and I got lost in all my thoughts.

Bettie's POV (Bella's mum) 

I watched as my little girl was all caught up in her thoughts. I wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her that everything would work out and that her father would leave Alice and choose her but I couldn't.

When I was a human I thought that me and Jasper would always be together but when I saw him with the Pixie all of those thoughts shattered around me.

Thinking of the Pixie, she had already caused my baby so much hurt. She had ripped her from her father and trampled on their relationship. Isa and her father used to be so close and when I look at them now they are so… distant.

Alec was sat next to her watching her sadly. I felt so sorry for the pair. They could see and hear eachother but not embrace each other. I would hate that. I guess that I will just have to sit back and hope to God that everything works out well.

"Everything will work itself out Bella, don't you worry" Alec told Isa.

"What if he actually stays with her Alec?" she asked him.

He stayed quiet.

"If he stays with her, more fool him, he would have then lost a strong hearted daughter" I told her.

I was bent down by her feet and she smiled down at me. I looked her in the eye and I smiled a little at her.

"I am so sorry that I kept on leaving you, I couldn't handle the fact about your father and Alice, I should have stayed by your side and put my own pain aside to help you" I told her.

"No mom, you were right to be hurt, I would be the same if I saw Alec with another woman" she told me.

I smiled a little at her. The door got slammed open and then Jasper walked in. I felt a big smile grace my face. He had left the Pixie and had chose his daughter.

"Isa, please, you are my daughter, I want you to live with me and my family. Alice is willing to put this all behind us and start again" he told her.

"What about Alec?" she whispered.

"It was an accident," he said.

"IT WAS MURDER" she screamed.

I jumped up and I glared at Jasper. I then looked at Bella.

"I really think Alice never meant it," he said.

"Make me visible" I told her.

She nodded and then Jasper's head snapped up to me.

"Why are you doing this Jasper?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't understand Bettie," he said.

"No Jasper, she is our daughter and she is meant to come first in any situation! I get that you love the Pixie but she killed our son-in-law. I am not trying to get you to break up with the Pixie but I do want you to think about the hurt that you are causing Isa" I told him calmly.

He looked at me for a minute and then he turned and ran out. I went back to being invisible. I looked at Bella and she was smiling at me.

"Sorry if I made things a bit worse but I couldn't let him stick up for her" I told Isa.

"You did great mom" she smiled.

I smiled widely at her.

Unknown POV

He came rushing in looking upset and I was wondering why. It then occurred to me that he had gone to see Bella. My plan was working. I killed Alec and I have split up Jasper and Bella now its time to get them to drop all contact and Jasper would be free of them.

**So what did you think? I thought that it would be a good twist doing different POV's. Who do you think the Unknown person is? Please Review.**


End file.
